Cinderella
by DaNcEjUnKiE
Summary: Dear Readers, I am sorry to say that i am only keeping chapter one, and have deleted chapters two and three. Dancejunkie


****

DaNcEjUnKiE here, this is my first attempt at doing a story here on fanfiction.  
Pairing:SakuXSasu  
Rating:T  
The ideas came from a challegne, set your music player, mp3 or whatever on shuffle, then whatever song comes on you have to write a drabble for that song and you only have the song to write it.  
So Enjoy!

* * *

**Cinderella-Steven Curtis Chapman**

He couldn't help but watch his little girl dancing with her new husband, he started wondering where all those years went.

"Daddy, I need help with my ballet routine, please," a six year old begged.

"Okay I will try," said her father in a loving voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder that interrupted his thoughts.

"She will be fine" said his wife of 20 years.

"I know," he replied, as they walked in back to lovely reception, to celebrate their daughter's wedding.

**

* * *

White Horses-Taylor Swift**

"Are you absolutely out of your mind," yelled a pink haired girl about 20 years.

"No, I am not, I want to make sure that your safe," said a man about 21.

"I have dreams too you know, why can't you accept that!" she cried and left.

Later that night he returned to his apartment and listened as the rain fell, and wondered why he was going crazy and why he couldn't get her out of his head. Was he was too late to ride up on his white horse and save her.

**

* * *

Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx**

She was sad when he had to leave her all those years ago. His father thought it would be better if they all moved to America to better the family.

"Why did you have to leave?" she wondered "Its driving me crazy that your not here."

"We left because my father wanted to make my and my brothers life better." said a masculine voice. She turned around and there was the love of her life standing at her doorway.

"I always knew you would come back, and did you know that I would always be right here waiting for you," she cried and ran to him, and they shared a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

Fix You-Coldplay**

It was absolutely crazy in the ER that night. She was called in because of a dying patient. "Clear!" she yelled to the nurses, they tried to get his heart to start again, but I just wouldn't work.

"We've lost him" said one of the nurses.

"Time of death 5:55 am, on the 25 of March" she said dejectedly. As she arrived at her apartment she was greeted with silence, and slowly went up to their room and laid her head down.

"What's wrong" her husband of 3 years asked.

"We lost a patient this morning and I knew him, it was one of the doctors." she stated.

"I'm sorry" he replied, hoping that their day together would help fix her heart.

**

* * *

Far Away-Nickelback**

She waited at the same bench where he left her so long ago, she never gave up hope that he would return.

"I know that you will return Sasuke, no matter how far away you are, I will always love you."

He walked through the forest bloody and beaten, barely alive. "Don't worry Sakura, when I get back I am never going to let you go again."

**

* * *

Courage is…-The strange familiar**

She knew that high school was going to be tough, but she never thought that what she just been told would be her down bringing.

"We are sorry to report but Miss Haruno your parents died in a car accident this morning" the police stated. She went to school like nothing happened but her boyfriend noticed that she was down.

"What's wrong baby" he asked.

"My parents were killed" she cried.

"You have courage you will get through this," he replied and she suddenly though that she can do anything if she has his support.

**

* * *

He's Walking Her Home-Mark Schultz**

He stares at a grave stone in the cemetery where his wife of 70 years was buried and began remembering where he was the night he would fall in love.

"Daddy, its just one date" said an 18 year old girl.

"I don't trust him." her dad replied. The doorbell rang and at it was a young man.

"Hello sir, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am here to take your daughter out on a date," he said.

"Alright, she can go, but have her home by 10, and don't ever leave her side," he stated sternly.

"Yes sir!"

The wedding was absolutely gorgeous, she looked beautiful. They had six wonderful children together. One night that changed after 68 years they found out that she was sick, the doctor said they had to put her in a nursing home. The doctors looked and the sight they saw astounded them. Here he was lying with her in her final moments. He whispered precious little things in her ears, just like when they were 18.

"I never left your side, just like your daddy said," he said crying. then she passed on. He cried.

"How precious" his granddaughter said as she walked him back into the house.

**

* * *

Could It Be-Christy Carlson Romano**

Here it was, Graduation day. After today all her friends would be going to different colleges spread around. Naruto to Community College, Hinata to Stanford, Sasuke to Harvard, and her to Princeton. She realized that in the last two weeks that she seemed to have developed a crush on her best friend Sasuke.

"I never could have imagined falling for you," she told Sasuke after they got their diplomas.

"What if I told you I fell for you too," he said.

**

* * *

Got to Be Somebody-Nickelback**

Her life sucked. She was the only one of her friends who was single. She sits at club with her best friend Hinata who happend to be dancing. Out of nowhere a stranger rolls in and is absolutely stunning she concludes, with black eyes and the most uniquely shaped black hair.

"Hey, mind if I buy you a drink" he asks.

"That would be wonderful" she replies. And she goes home that night with a phone number on her hand and a name.

"Sasuke" she ponders, maybe she's found the right one, only time will tell.

**

* * *

Its Gonna Be Love-Mandy Moore**

She'd been waiting for all this time, and here she was on her wedding day, marrying the most amazing man ever.

"Sak you look gorgeous!" her bridesmaids yelled.

"Thanks guys" she replied. This love was everything that she had ever dreamed of. Yes he was quiet but his actions spoke louder. As she prepared to walk down the aisle, she realized that this love was going to be real, soft and everything in between. As the music started playing she saw her fiancé waiting.

"This is definitely gonna be love," she said to herself. He smiled right at her and she knew she was loved, and being patient was worth it.

* * *

**So, those were my drabbles. hope you enjoyed them! review please!  
THANX  
DaNcEjUnKiE**


End file.
